Theobald U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,074 describes the preparation of organic polymeric aluminum compounds by the condensation polymerization of an anhydrous carboxylic acid and an aluminum alkoxide The resulting compounds are said to be useful as dispersing agents for pigments and as cross-linking agents for polymers.
Hurley U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,716 describes the coating of glass fibers in an aqueous medium with a coupling agent comprising a water-soluble carboxyl substituted phenol and a water-soluble polyvalent metal salt. Some suitable metal salts are aluminum chloride, aluminum bromide, aluminum iodide, aluminum sulphate, and aluminum nitrate. The aqueous medium is rendered acidic by addition of acids that are not polymerizable under the reaction conditions utilized. The coated glass fibers are later combined with a thermosetting resin such as an epoxy or an unsaturated polyester.